Malder
The Malder is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Malder is a Snail-type Zoid, created and used by the Zenebas Empire. The Malder is an early Zoid, one of the first created by the Zenebas Empire. Built to compliment the Marder and other Zoids, the Malder was created to act as a fire support and artillery unit. Whereas most of the early Zenebas Zoids were fast and mobile, the Malder is quite slow and clumsy. This lack of speed is due to its design; the Zoid is very heavily armed and armoured for its size, akin to the Republic's Cannon Tortoise. While the Zoid at first appears to be innocuous and rather harmless, its looks are deceiving. Most of its weapons are concealed inside its body, hidden from view until required. The Zoid's long-range firepower is considerable for its size, giving it a good offensive punch. However, it is completely unarmed in melee combat, and very slow. Battle Story Appearances The Malder was one of the first Zoids created by the Zenebas Empire, appearing in the ZAC 1980s. The Zoid was designed for fire support and artillery roles, ones that it excelled at. The Zoid usually worked with other types, like the Molga and Marder, providing support for them. Until the arrival of the Cannon Tortoise, no Helic Zoid could match it. The Malder remained in service with the Zenebas Empire's forces, but was gradually replaced with newer and more powerful Zoids. Despite that, the design survived until the Empire's downfall in ZAC 2049. Considered to be obsolete, the design has yet to be revived. Media Appearances UK Zoids comic The Slime was a common Zoid in the Red Mutant army, and appeared throughout the run of the comic. The Slimes were mainly seen working with other Red Mutants to fight the Blue Zoids. While many of them defected to Krark's army, a good number remained loyal to Mammoth, and later Redhorn, during the army's decline. Video games Malder appeared in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story) where they are common 'wandering monsters'. Models Zoids (1983) The Malder was released as part of the Zoids (1983) line. First introduced in 1985 production continued until about 1987. The Malder comes on three frames along with a small wind-up motor, a standard imperial clampshell cockpit, a spring-loaded missile launcher with a plastic missile, a small gear, six rubber caps, a small chrome silver pilot, and metallic label sheets. The Malder is moulded in maroon and silver, with a clear red canopy. The head was shared with several other early Imperial Zoids, including the Marder and Molga. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid rolls forwards, its head retracting and extending from the shell. A section of the shell slides out to reveal a small weapons platform, while a section of the front of the shell flips forwards to reveal a missile launcher. At least three prototypes of Malder are known. All of them have only two caps on the side of the shell instead of three. One has a third opening part at the back of the shell, that is seen open on one catalog photo. This version also has a double missile in the front opening part, instead of a single one, and the neck is different. Another version doesn't have the opening part, neither the different neck, but is purple and black instead of red and silver. And the third is similar to the black one, but with the regular colours. Spider-Man and Zoids The Malder was released in Europe as part of the Spider-Man and Zoids line. Introduced in 1986, it bore the name Slime. This version was identical to the Zoids (1983) version, except for the packaging and the removal of the spring from the missile launcher. The spring was originally included when the Zoid was first released, but was later removed. This version included a second plastic missile. Robo Strux The Malder was released in the U.S. as a part of the Robo Strux line, under the name Slithor. The Zoid was coloured in blue and teal, with a red canopy. Its launcher lacked a spring and included the extra missile. Dark Malder A kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. The kit was released in June of 2008. It includes a new Guylos sticker sheet that glows in the dark, a silver pilot, a clear green canopy, and was coloured black and glow-in-the-dark green. Like the Graphics version, it includes 2 springs and 2 launchers. Zoids Monthly Graphic Novels The Zoid was reissued, almost identical to the 1983 version. It included a part for a diorama as well as a Zoids Monthly Graphic Novel. It retained the spring for the missile launcher, and included a second, backup spring. In addition, it came with 2 missiles instead of 1. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Zoids: The One Blox Category:Robo Strux Category:Lightweight Zoids